1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for producing Enterocytozoon bieneusi (E. bieneusi) live organisms. More particularly, this invention concerns efficient production methods for Enterocytozoon bieneusi live organisms and the products resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in the testing of possible AIDS victims, testing kits attempt to help in assessing whether the patient is infected with E. bieneusi live organisms, an infection of the type rarely found in persons with normal immune systems. Companies making such testing kits ideally would like to provide a large supply of IFA (Indirect Fluorescent Antibody), and/or DFA (Direct Fluorescent Antibody), and/or ELISA (Enzyme-Linked Immuno-Sorbent Assay), and/or C-ELISA (modified ELISA), as well as live E. bieneusi live organisms for use as controls, for use in such testing kits. But it has been found to be difficult to grow such live organisms except in AIDS patients, making the supply of such live organisms, both for direct use and for making such sera, very expensive and difficult to obtain in large quantities.